Chat Noir Mauvaise Chance
by AU Writer Girl
Summary: Black Cat Bad Luck. Adrien never thought his father could be a villain, but one night he comes home late and he gets all the proof he needs. He has to survive on his own and finds that "roughing it" is tougher than it looks. Ladybug begins to suspect that something is up when Cat Noir starts growing thinner and Adrien stops coming to school. Is this black cat really bad luck?
1. Chapitre un Secrets Révélés

Chapitre un Secrets Révélés - Chapter 1 Secrets Revealed

Adrien was exhausted from a long night of fighting akuma with Ladybug. He had a bad scratch on his left cheek barely below his eye which would most definitely scar and his mask would have to be repaired… and the list went on. A bad cut on his calf, a bruised possibly broken toe, a tear in his suit across his chest followed by a similar wound on his torso…

Home was something that Adrien enjoyed, but right now it never sounded more welcoming. He leaped through the air and swiftly fell through his open window. A satisfied smile spread across his face as he thought of how nice his bed would feel in a few moments, and then the lights came on.

Adrien froze, he was still Cat Noir! His father stood there gaping at him, eyes wide with surprise. "Noir. Cat Noir? Cat Noir!" his father seemed to grow more and more red in the face, his eyes narrowing as he glared right at him, "Where's my son?!"

"Um…" was all Adrien could reply before his miraculous ring gave one last feeble warning before he began to de-transform. Then he was just standing there, looking at his father, his fathering gazing at him with a dropped draw, and time seeming to freeze as Adrien's face went red with embarrassment. How was he supposed to explain this? "Hi, dad…" Adrien said feebly with a week smile.

"A-Adrien? You're…you're Cat Noir?" his father whispered, frowning as he looked down and closed his eyes as he attempted to take this new information in.

"Ah, yeah." Adrien replied sheepishly.

"No matter," his father said in a low voice, "you're nothing more than a minor setback. Your relationship to me can easily be overlooked to achieve my goals."

"Pardon?" Adrien asked, not quite sure if he'd heard his father right.

"Give me your miraculous, Adrien. Give it to me now!" his father hissed.

"What? Why?" Adrien took a step back. Something was right here, why was his father still looking down?

"I don't want to hurt you, Adrien, just give me the miraculous." His father glanced up at him and Adrien thought he saw something, a mask perhaps…but why would his father wear a mask?

"No! Not until you tell me why you want it." Adrien snapped.

"It should be in the hands of someone who understands power and can completely control and harness it! Not in the hands of an immature child!" His father growled.

Adrien shook his head, "No! It's mine! It chose me, or it came to me! Something like that. But it belongs to me and as long as I'm Cat Noir I'll keep it in my hands." He spat.

"Only, you're not Cat Noir right now. Are you?" his father was transformed before his eyes. A purple suit, a purple mask, a bit of gray here and there…

 _He must have been akumatized!_ Adrien concluded.

"Dad…" Adrien said nervously, his voice wavering, "You've been akumatized. But don't worry! I'll find Ladybug and she can get rid of the akuma." Adrien took up a cautious pose in case his father advanced on him.

"Isn't it obvious to you yet? I haven't been akumatized yet! I am the source of the akuma! I am Hawkmoth!" his father roared.

Adrien took a step back to the window. Could he risk jumping? "Dad, please. Let's just talk this out! There's no need for you to take my miraculous. No one has to get hurt, we don't have to fight, and it doesn't have to be like this…" Adrien pleaded desperately. His mother had already left him, and no matter how bad a parent his father had been he wasn't sure that he could handle losing him too.

"And it won't be, not if you give me your miraculous." His father…Hawkmoth grinned maliciously.

"I can't! Dad, Cat Noir, the miraculous…they're my responsibility! Please just try to understand that! They are a part of me!" Adrien kept backing up until he ran into the windowsill. He could feel hot tears of fear and sadness forming and suddenly it felt hard to swallow, like there was a large lump in his throat.

"Then help me get Ladybug's miraculous." Hawkmoth reasoned, although Adrien could tell from his voice that it was a lie. That he really meant, _Help me take out Ladybug so that I can become more powerful and take out you._

"No!" Adrien roared, "Not Ladybug! Never! I could never betray her! I love her!"

Adrien clapped both hands across his mouth as a broad evil grin spread across his face and his eyes sparkled with evil intent. "Love, huh?"

"No, dad, no! Please NO!" Adrien begged, tears beginning to slip down along each side of his face, "Please don't hurt her! Hurt me all you like just leave her alone!"

"I don't want to hurt you Adrien, I just want your miraculous." Hawkmoth snarled with disgust, "Try to understand that. I don't want to hurt you or Ladybug I just want your miraculous and her miraculous. The ring and the earrings. It's not that complicated."

"I can't, I'm sorry dad, I just…I can't." Adrien explained helplessly.

"It's okay, I understand." His father nodded.

"Really, gee thanks da-" Adrien stopped mid-sentence as his father continued.

"I'll just have to take it from you." Hawkmoth lunged for him but Adrien was faster. He back flipped out of the window and fell two stories below lading, like a cat, on his feet. Adrien looked up at his father who was now leaning out of the window. "I will get you for this!" he roared, "I will find you Cat Noir! Nowhere is safe for you now!"

Hawkmoth made to jump or possibly fly out of the window but Adrien turned and ran before he could really stand a chance of catching him. He ran and ran, not daring to turn around or risk a glance back. His father was Hawkmoth. Hawkmoth was the man behind all the akuma attacks. Hawkmoth was his father! All this time! So obvious, yet too obvious to notice. What else was going on right under his nose that he should have noticed? What about Ladybug…could she be someone he knew too?

Eventually he was too tired to run anymore, and quite frankly he needed to rest anyway. He stopped at a park and climbed into a tree, settling himself on a rather wide branch to keep from falling. Now that he wasn't trying to reason with his father or run for his life he felt the burning sensation of his wounds protesting against all the movement he had put his body though. What he would have done for some peroxide or even better some bandages!

"I'm starving!" Plagg complained, "Seriously Adrien! You wore me out so much that time that when you de-transformed I went unconscious! You better have some cheese for me! Something good too!"

"Um, I might have something in my pocket…" Adrien mused aloud. All his extra supplies were back ho- back with Hawkmoth. "Here, Plagg. I don't think it's quite your standard but it's all I've got." Adrien said mindlessly.

"Ugh! Not quite my standards! It's nowhere close! Why can't you just get some from your pantry?" Plagg whined.

"We can't go back, Plagg. My dad knows…" Adrien began to sob, "Plagg, he's…my father…he's Hawkmoth!"

It was silent for a moment, as Plagg snuggled into Adrien's shoulder. "So no cheese then?" Plagg asked, not a hint of remorse in his voice.

"Plagg, shut up about the stupid cheese!" Adrien snapped.

"But-" Plagg began.

"No buts! Okay! Everything is going to be different now, okay? You're not going to get five star quality cheese anymore, or anything to keep you comfortable. We're on our own now…I'll just have to wing it from here." Adrien sighed as his anger started to ebb. There was just so much going through his head, so much to worry about now, and so much to do. He'd need to get a job and would he even attempt to go back to school? Maybe he could risk one return visit to get all his books so that he wouldn't fall behind…

Nearly an hour passed of Adrien wondering what to do and Plagg whining about the lack of quality cheese when Adrien finally spoke again. "Plagg, I'm sorry I snapped. It's just…well, it's a lot to take in for a fourteen year old." Adrien explained quietly.

"Nah, it's okay. We all make mistakes." Plagg said, surprisingly calm, "Besides, it's not like I need the best cheese to perform at a prime level, second best should work too…"

"Plagg…" Adrien warned.

"Fine, third would be fine too." Plagg sighed, Adrien shook his head. "No? How about fourth? Fifth? Come on Adrien! Sixth?! Okay, as long as you go no lower than tenth!" on and on Plagg rumbled until eventually the sound of his voice droning on and on lured Adrien into a deep, troubled, and restless sleep.

* * *

 **So this was inspired by my sister and I hope you all enjoy it. My twin's been asking/ hoping I would do a fanfiction On Ladybug and Cat Noir soon and I finally got around to it. Although I wouldn't expect fast updates. I get sidetracked rather easily...**


	2. Chapitre Deux Chat Errant Noir

**MindVScape: Glad you like it!**

 **Guest: Thank you! And what do you mean by "my(your) bloodline"? I'll try to update soon.**

 **TFAArtFreak: I think you'll like where I'm going with it. It's going to be rather depressing but I think it's something that everyone will like despite the fear, sadness, and depression that takes place.**

 **Sandy P. Stark: Yeah, I felt like it was rushed too, but then you've got to remind yourself that it was a bit of an action scene. Although…I suppose I could have gone more in depth on feelings and give a bit more on descriptions here and there… I'm not a beginner writer but I'm not an expert either! XD SO I might go back and edit that chapter later.**

 **The Animaga Girl: #Agreed! XD**

 **SOSI-M4G1C: Stray…I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T THINK OF THAT! I'm so using that next chapter!**

 **Guest: I thought everyone assumed that. I mean from the episodes you rarely ever see Adrien's father (although he is a major fashion designer) and the guy in the mask just seems to look a lot like him, suit and all.**

 **And wow!  
31 Followers  
20 Favorites  
7 Reviews  
All within 24 hours of starting this story! That's pretty motivating right there!**

* * *

Chapitre Deux Chat Errant Noir - Chapter 2 Stray Black Cat

Marinette was exhausted from all the akuma Cat Noir and she had had to fight the night before. She was so tired that when she got to school she could barely make out Alya's voice as she went on and on about how amazing Ladybug had been. Then first period began and Alya nudged her out of her lack of sleep induced trance.

"Marinette! Did you even here a word I just said? Adrien isn't here today." Alya shook her head as Marinette spun around in her seat suddenly very alert.

"I hope he's okay…" Marinette trailed off thinking of Adrien laying in his bed at home with a high fever, with strept throat, or the flu. She thought of him shivering and how cute he probably looked with his eyes closed and what it might be like to be there for him… His head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair or spoon fed him some of her parent's homemade soup…

"Hello! Earth to Marinette! You're not dreaming about Adrien are you?" Alya teased.

"What? No! I was thinking of last night! Barely got any sleep!" Marinette stuttered as she tried to hide the fact that she had been daydreaming about Adrien.

"You can try to hide it all you want but you're not going to fool me, Marinette." Alya smirked, " It's so obvious when you daydream about Adrien because you space out, your mouth falls open into a broad smile, and I'm pretty sure if it weren't for me you probably would have drooled one of those times."

"Really? I didn't think I ever came close to drooling before." Marinette blinked back her surprise.

"Well, you've come close but never actually done it." Alya explained.

The teacher then walked in, began the roll call, and then oddly enough skipped Adrien's name. Chloe arrogantly blurted out loud in a sassy voice, "You forgot to call Adrien's name which, by the way, he's not here today. Poor Adrien is sick!" Chloe added with a pathetic fake sigh of sadness.

"I am well aware of Adrien's absence, Chloe, and it my job to inform you all that Adrien is _not_ sick. According to his father, Adrien has actually decided to sneak off and skip school today. So, if any of you see him you are to tell a teacher or the principal. Understood?" the teacher replied coolly. Several students snickered when they learned that Chloe's information was wrong and Marinette could almost hear them singing in their heads, _Know it all! Know it all! Chloe is a know it all!_

"Skipping school? That doesn't sound like Adrien." Alya said logically, "Why would he do it? He's always so nice and respectful…"

"I don't know, Alya, but I know for one thing that Adrien would never skip school! Something must be wrong!" Marinette whispered to Alya as the teacher began the lesson.

"That's what I was thinking too!" Alya paused for a moment then quietly gasped, "What if he's been kidnapped?! It could be Ladybug and Cat Noir's first ever kidnapping case!"

"Sounds a little far-fetched to me, but that would be pretty cool." Marinette admitted. It did sound like fun hunting down a kidnapper who wanted to hold Adrien for ransom, rescuing Adrien, and then everyone saying how amazing Ladybug and Cat Noir were for saving Adrien's life!

At the end of the school day everyone knew that Adrien had "skipped" and most believed Chloe's rumors, which were actually Ayla's theories, that Adrien had been kidnapped because his father was rich and because Adrien himself was a popular teen model. While it sounded possible that Adrien had been kidnapped it just didn't seem like it was really happened. Marinette couldn't get it out of her head, Mr. Agreste had said that Adrien had snuck off.

As Marinette and Alya were leaving they saw Nino walking in the opposite direction as everyone else. They instantly doubled back and walked with him.

"Aren't you going home?" Alya asked, "Because I'm pretty sure it's in the opposite direction."

"I was, but apparently Chloe left behind some big mess in our last class and claimed it was me who made it. So I'll be cleaning that up and then I can go home." Nino explained.

"Why didn't you just tell the teacher that you weren't responsible for the mess?" Marinette asked, although she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"I tried, but who do you think they believed? My word against the Mayor's daughter? Anyway, it's not like it matters that much. Everyone knows how much of a brat she is. This will just add to the list of reasons why." Nino shrugged, he didn't seem to care that he was having to clean up her mess and Marinette supposed that it had something to do with the fact that Adrien was gone. He was worried that the rumors might actually be true, and that meant his friend was in danger.

"We'd be glad to help." Alya offered but Nino politely declined.

"Nah, you two go on. I won't be long." Nino grinned, "Although…we could hang out later."

"Sounds like a plan! We could meet at the park at let's say five thirty?" Marinette suggested, Alya and Nino agreed.

* * *

A whole night spent in a tree as hard as a rock made for a rather unrestful night for Adrien who was used to soft mattresses and soft, silky sheets. Currently he felt that he had a temper that could rival Chloe's rudeness and he felt in no way ready to tolerate Plagg's whining.

As he began to climb down the tree he heard Plagg starting to stir inside his pocket. "Not a word, Plagg!" Adrien hissed before Plagg could say a word. He dropped the last few feet and landed lightly on his feet. Then he glanced around to make sure no one was watching. Satisfied that no one saw him, Adrien stretched his arms and legs in an attempt to relieve the taught muscles. Feeling a slight bit better he made his way to a small grocery store.

Inside Adrien picked up an apple and a bottle of Gatorade. At the register he felt rather uneasy as the clerk eyed him suspiciously. She began to scan the items, but kept her eye on him. "What's your name sweetie?" she asked innocently, giving Adrien the feel that she already knew who he was.

"Ryan." was the quickest answer Adrien could come up with.

"Ah, that's a nice name, but it doesn't really suit you." she said in a matter-of-fact tone, "You look more like an Adrien to me."

Adrien blinked in surprise and she gave him a knowing smile. He glanced at the door and saw two police officers making their way toward the store. Oh, w _onderful! How'd she contact them without me seeing her? And dad just had to tell everyone that I ran away! Well that just makes things so much easier!_ he thought sarcastically. He threw some change on the counter and grabbed hi apple and Gatorade. Then, before the clerk could give the police officers any warning, he bolted out the door and past the officers.

The officers gave chase, but Adrien knew their efforts were futile. He had a head start and caught them by surprise, there was no way they could catch him! Right? Wrong. He turned down an alley and froze. It was a dead end! HE turned around to try and make it out before he was cornered, but it was too late! The police officers were already closing in.

"Come on, kid, you're dad's worried sick! And you should be in school!" the male officer said sincerely.

"Besides, this isn't you and you know it! You're Adrien Agreste! A teenage model, not a street urchin." the female officer added. The male officer gave her a look like 'That's not helping!'

"Well, you're wrong! That's not me and it never was me! The real me is very, very different." Adrien hissed, then he jumped on top of a dumpster. He jumped again as the officers lunged for him and he landed on a fire escape. "By the way, tell my dad I won't be home for supper!" Adrien said in a bitter tone. He climbed up the fire escape and jumped from roof to roof until he'd lost the officers in the maze of buildings.

"Well that was eventful!" Plagg exclaimed when Adrien finally stopped to catch his breath, "Did you get ay cheese?"

Adrien felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Plagg hadn't nagged him all morning and he'd just forgotten about him like he was nothing more than a sheet of paper in his pocket! The thought was rather repulsing to Adrien and he felt guilty. "No, Plagg, sorry. It kind of slipped my mind. We might want to wait a while before we try something like that again though. I'm not sure I could run for another thirty minutes straight." Adrien admitted, "Do you think you can wait?"

Plagg sighed. "Yeah, I can wait. Just don't forget again! I'd hate to starve to death!"

Adrien laughed and bit into the apple. "Thanks Plagg, you're the best."

"Yeah, yeah! Tell me something I don't know!" Plagg joked.

"You can be a bit of a pain and a slob." Adrien smirked.

"Other than that." Plagg frowned. Adrien chuckled lightly and continued to eat his apple while he thought of the inevitable in his head. If he didn't want to get caught he'd have to move into the dark side of town. Then when he found a good place he'd get a hair cut, maybe, and definitely change his hair color. He looked down to see that Plagg was taking a nap and once again he felt bad. Plagg looked thin, and why wouldn't he be? The last time he ate would have been yesterday and then they fought all those akuma... First thing first, after he finished his meager breakfast he needed to get Plagg something to eat.

* * *

 **Recently revised the 2nd chapter to A Silent Hope, you may want to go check it out if you have time.**

 **Apprentice or Padawan will be updated on the 12th of July. ;)**


End file.
